The present invention relates to equipment for measuring the speed of rotation of a vehicle wheel carried by a wheel axle, the equipment being of the type comprising a tachometer having a stator suitable for being secured to the wheel axle, a rotor suitable for being rotated by the wheel, and a connector secured to the stator for electrical connection of the tachometer, which connector includes a set of connection terminals, the equipment further comprising an information transmission member carried by the stator of the tachometer and suitable for co-operating with a complementary information transmission member constrained to rotate with the wheel.
The invention also relates to a wheel assembly.
In airplanes, it is known to provide in each wheel axle with a tachometer enabling the speed of rotation of the airplane wheel to be determined, in particular while running on the takeoff runway.
In addition, it is known to provide the wheels with devices for detecting tire pressure. Such devices need to be associated with means for transmitting information between the wheel and the hub on which the wheel is rotatably mounted.
Those information transmission means generally comprise two complementary transmitter and receiver members disposed facing each other. One is secured to the cover plate of the wheel substantially on the axis of rotation, and the other is secured to the wheel axle, in the vicinity of the axis of rotation of the wheel.
Thus, one of the information transmission members is disposed inside the wheel axle in the vicinity of the tachometer.
Both the tachometer and the information transmission member secured to the wheel axle have respective connectors enabling them to be wired to a cable bundle leading to the airplane cockpit.
In certain types of airplane, in particular business airplanes, the space available inside the axle for the tachometer and the information transmission member is very small.
Thus, in order to enable the cable bundle to be connected to both connectors, the connectors need to be placed in succession along the axis of the axle. One of the connectors is then carried at the end of a support arm secured to the tachometer. This arm is relatively long. It is therefore fragile and constitutes a source of vibration.